


Rabbit Princess

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Picnics, cute girls smooching and being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and America go on a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Dagmar on Tumblr.

Laura decides about five minutes in that she doesn’t like flying very much. At the very least she doesn’t like flying the way America does it. It feels too much like an arrested fall. Plus the windburn is an issue—it doesn’t  _last,_  but while it’s there it does sting. And it messes with her hair.

Which America thinks is cute.

“Makes you look fluffy. Like a kitten.”

Laura wrinkles her nose. “I’m not a kitten.”

“I guess not.” America grins at her as they land. “You’re  _mi conejita._ ”

“Which means…?” Laura tugs her shoes off as soon as America puts her down, pleased to feel the ground under her feet again. “I would rather not be called by a word I don’t understand.”

“It means rabbit.”

“A  _rabbit?_ ”

“Looks cute, but has a powerful bite.” America kisses her on the temple, rising up a couple of inches into the air to reach. “And everyone thinks they’re supposed to be good pets, but really they’re hell on wheels.”

Laura raises an eyebrow. “Like Robbie, you mean?”

“ _Exactly._  Only you’re cuter than him.”

Laura stares at America for a moment, and then smiles a ghostly little smile. “I can be a rabbit, I suppose. Does that make you a hawk?”

America blinks. “Not following,  _mi conejita._ ”

“You’re dangerous. You fly. And you eat rabbits for breakfast.” The smile doesn’t change, but Laura’s eyes glint.

A pause. And then America flushes red. “You’re winding me up.”

“I can make jokes.”

“Yeah, but I don’t expect you to. You do it too often and I’ll die of shock.”

Laura puts on her most solemn expression, which isn’t hard. “I’ll try to avoid killing you with my sense of humor.”

“All I need is for you to warn me first,  _princesa conejita._ ”

“Now I’m a rabbit  _princess?_ ”

“Every girl’s a princess, Laura.” America grins at her. “And then when we’re done growing we get to be queens.”

Laura just watches her as she moves into a long stretch. “And when are we done growing?”

“That’s up to us.”

“So where are we going?”

“Getting you food you’ve never had before. We’re having a pizza picnic.”

“I’ve had pizza before. Actually I’ve eaten a  _lot_  of pizza in my life.”

“Not like this, you haven’t.”

–

It turns out that this is true. Laura’s had pizza before, but never with sauce so fresh, never with cheese so tangy and yet somehow  _sweet._  Never with basil leaves and grilled shrimp sprinkled across the top and a crust that tastes of pepper. They sit under a massive tree with a view of the ocean, eating pizza and drinking some kind of spicy organic soda, and the grass is cool between her toes, and the breeze is gentle, and she’s with someone who cares about her. Laura takes a bite and thinks that maybe now she knows what people mean when they talk about having a religious experience. There’s warmth in her chest. She feels  _content._

When she’s finished her half of the pizza she licks the crumbs off her fingers, draws her knees up to her chest, and lifts her face to the wind. She closes her eyes.

A rustling, and then she feels America’s curls brush her cheek. “I’m going to kiss you,  _conejita,_ ” America says. “Is that ok?”

“Yes, Rica.” The sun is warm, and she feels full and lazy and happy, like she could curl up in a patch of light and fall asleep. “You can kiss me all you like.”

Lips brush her cheek. “Rabbit princess,” America croons with a mouth full of laughter, kissing the shell of her ear. “I’m going to eat you up, my rabbit girl.”

Laura leans into her, yawning. “Go right ahead.”

“I’ll start with your nose.” America kisses her nose.

“Ok.” Her mouth twitches as America’s hair tickles her face, and she wiggles down a little so she can flop over in America’s lap. “Wake me up when you’re done.”

America’s arms creep around her waist, and then she’s able to pillow her head on America’s star-spangled abdomen as her girlfriend leans back against the tree.

“Mm,” she says. “You smell good.”

“Thanks,  _conejita._ ” America’s eyes are drifting closed. “So do you. You smell like…like…”

“Pizza.”

“Yeah.”

“It was good pizza.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was.” America yawns. “Love you, baby.”

Laura laces her fingers with America’s. “Love you too, Rica.”

They fall asleep in the sun.


End file.
